American Airlines Flight 627
American Airlines Flight 627 was A regular scheduled passenger flight from Robloxity to Bloxburg, before crashing into Robloxia due to a Structual Failure causing fatalities. Backround Aircraft The Aircraft was a McDonald Douglas MD-11 Luxury Liner, made in 2007, The Aircraft was under control of LeMonade Airlines until being sold to American Airlines in there process of removing the MD-11 Aircraft Fleet, The Aircraft was Regrustered NU6170, and its nicknamed "Lucky Lucy", Onboard can hold 140 Passengers and 10 Crew. Pilots There was 3 Pilots onboard Flight 627, The Pilot was ZegaGamer43, we was hired by AA In 2016, and had 516 Flight Hours, His First Officer was SonOfSmash08, he hired by AA In 2014, and had 2365 Flight Hours, his 3rd pilot is a Unknown Flight Engineer with 7000 hours on the Flight Computer, with 6500 in the MD-11 Incident Takeoff Flight 627 took off from Robloxity International Airport at 12:34 AM, EST, The Aircraft was on its normal flight and experienced small turbulence, but caused little damage. Explosion At 5:32 AM, The Pilot says that poor conditions are taking a toll on the aircraft, and soon, passengers heard a loud "thump" and "wind" from the cabin, what they found out was that the Front-Left cargo door blew off and caused massive structural damage, at 5:35 AM, The First Officer's seat "Came Loose" and smashed through the cot pit window, blowing him out, and leaving the F/E and Pilot with winds up to 200 MPH into there faces. The Flight Engineer decided to dump fuel of around 8000 Gallons, so In case they crash, they would not be in a fireball. The Aircraft remained at Cruising Altitide until 5:40 when the Left Engine got hit by a Box full of ROBLOX Gift Cards and Shutted it down, the aircraft soon went into a uncontrolable dive with a 15 degree bank angle to the left. The Aircraft was at 10000 Feet, the aircraft gained partial control, and the pilots were able to change it dive from 24 Degrees down to 10 Degrees Down, the Aircraft pulled its nose up 10 Degrees before crashing into the neighborhood. The Front remained airborne, but the tail was causing major damage, it hit the Mansion before sliding into the Pond and Finnavy Stopping. There was only 42 remaining survivors, and smoke and fire began filling the cabin, only the 2 front doors were able to open, and Only the Flight Engineer Escaped, by the time Emergency Services came, the windows and doors blasted open with fireballs. Police who went to the pond picked out survivors with Life Jackets, who were freezing and bleeding at the same time, 32 could have survive, but some put there Life Jackets Incorrectly and were face first into the water, who then drowned, 2 forgot to inflate the life vests, in the end, only 21 Surived, 17 of the survivors were children, 1 Flight Attendant, 1 Infant, and The Flight Engineer. Investigation The RTSB Began investigating on the crash, with the 3 most possible answers. * 1, Poor Weather caused massive pressure that blew out the cargo door. * 2, Pilot Error * 3, Terrorism Investigatiors quickly Uses out 3 and 2, leaving it with 1. Category:Airplane Crashes Category:Aircraft Crashes Resulting in Fatalities more than 30